Through the eyes of Bella Swan
by ilysm
Summary: Ever wondered what Bella would be if she wasn't shy, but actually was almost like a normal person, but seemingly more unique. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_This is soooo not fair!, _I thought to myself, pushing my way through the narrow walkway between the seats on the plane. I didn't wanna go live with Charlie. I hate rain, I hate how sunshine is a suprise and celebration there. I hate the cold. Last but not least, I hate Forks. I sighed, sitting down into my seat and attempting to make myself comfortable without success. I hated planes, too. I looked out the window, noticing the plane was beginning to gain speed. Groaning and clutching the armrests, I tilted my head upwards and squeezed my eyes close. When it came to planes I was a big baby. _Don't think about being a million feet in the sky. Dont think about Final Destination. Scew my head, Don't think at all!_ Now that was creepy. I was debating with myself in my own head nowadays. I rummaged around in my new purse my mom bought me, pulling out my iPod. Music always seemed to calm me when nothing else in the world could. I stuck the ear pieces into my ear, and turned up the volume to one of my favorite songs. Popular by Nada Surf. Although it wasn't very much actually singing, I found myself humming along to it, increasing volume until I started belting out the lyrics before I realized it. "My mom says I'm a catch, I'm popular, I'm never last picked, I got a cheerleader chick." I giggled for what felt like the first time in my life and opened my eyes. The businessman next to me was staring at me with a annoyed glare, while a eight year old was leaning over the back over his seat, snickering at me. Hmpf. I glared at them both.

Within a couple of hours, the plane finally landed in Port Angeles. I looked out the small window and sighed. Naturally, it was raining. I was already terribly missing the sunshine. I managed to get myself off the plane without tripping over my own two feet. Needless to say, that was a miracle. I went three entire hours without causing myself accidental physical pain. But then again, I probably jinxed myself by even realizing that little fact. I was right. I tripped over a rock, and my body crashed into wet asphalt. Pain shot through my body and I groaned, pushing myself off the ground. My hands had slight scrapes, and after pushing up my black leggings, I realized my ankles did too. Much to my dismay, Charlie witnessed the entire thing and came running, helping me to my feet. I blamed his gene pool for infecting mine with clumsiness. Renee wasn't clumsy. I never seen her trip or even stumble my entire life. Charlie grabbed a bigger dufflebag that was weighing me down, and hugged me awkwardly. Neither of us were what you would call 'people persons.' We mostly kept to ourself. "Good to see you, Bells." Charlie smiled, and I managed to fake a smile back. "It's great to see you, Char-Dad!" The last couple of months, I had been faking happiness left and right, trying to convince my mother I _wanted _to move to Forks and live with Charlie. I learned that I had actually became good with acting.

The hour drive back to Forks was very, very awkward. Charlie obviously did not like talking. He'd answer my questions with one or two words. Granted, my sentences consisted of stupid things like 'What do you think of the weather?' and 'When do I start school.' Hmpf. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him prying into my personal life. We pulled up in the driveway, and I immediately noticed a old red chevy parked out front. "Billy's here?" I asked, squinting through the rain to see if I could see him. "No, honey. Actually, I bought you a truck. I want you to be happy here." "Thanks, Charlie." I managed weakly, looking at the thing. The Thing. It had possibilites as a nickname. I climbed out of the chief's cruiser, holding my hand over my eyes to keep the rain from blinding me. It wasn't all that bad. The truck was one of those affairs that could survive a nuclear bomb. It was good and sturdy. I could use that in a car. I had never been the best driver in rain, so at least I knew I wasn't in much danger as I would be in something more classy like a itty bitty corvette.

I shivered and followed Charlie into the house. It hadn't changed much in the three years since I had been there. He carried my bags upstairs to my room, and left me to unpack. Even my room looked the same as it did last, but it thankfully wasn't covered in a layer of dust. Not to mention the single bed I used to have there was replaced by a double. I sat down in the old rocking chair in the corner and surveyed my room. It was time to Bella-tize the place. Show some woman interference. I unzipped the biggest duffle bag I owned. It was pack full of clothes, posters, and a little bit of makeup. I pulled out the posters, spreading them out across my bed and decided which to place where. I placed the My Chemical Romance poster over my bed, then taped AFI to my closet door. I proceeded on until all the posters I owned were hung up. I would have to ask Charlie to buy some tolerable red paint to paint my room with. Light pink just didn't do it for me anymore. I was no longer a pink loving toddler, no way.

I grumbled, moving back to my bed and grabbed a armful of hangers and tops, and went to the closet. A hour later, I was left with nothing to do. I had hung up my shirts, folded my jeans and put them into the drawer, set up my makeup on the vanity, and removed my Hello Kitty bedspread and replaced it with my black and white multicolored skulls bedspread. I stuffed the Hello Kitty bedspread into the middle of the closet, and pulled a pair of pajamas out. I had a pair for every day of the week, but my Pirates of the Caribbean pajamas were my favorite. It consisted of maroon shorts with the PotC skull with swords logo, and then had a black and white striped tank with Yo-Ho! written on the front. I had a small fetish with pirate-y things. Crossbone skulls were just too cute.

I grabbed my bag of bathroom necessities and walked to the bathroom that I had to share with Charlie. I wasn't too happy about sharing a bathroom with him, but I didn't have much of a choice. I glanced at myself in the mirror and winced. my skin looked dull, like the constant sky of Forks, Washington. I spent over a half hour in the hour, half of which I was just standing under the hot water, and dressed into my pajamas for bed, brushed my teeth and hair, and went back to my room, sinking down on my bed. I was already depressed. I missed the sun, I missed the heat of Arizona, and I missed my mom. I sighed, continuously changing position on the bed, but I couldn't get comfortable. I thought the rain beating on the roof would eventually drive me insane. I pulled my old earmuffs out of the drawer next to the bed and placed them over my ears. The beating rain always annoyed me during visits, so I learned to keep a extra pair of earmuffs at Charlie's, just in case I ever forgot mine. Good thing too, since my other pair were stuffed into an old box at the bottom of my closet back in Phoenix. I shivered involuntarily and yanked my comforter to my neck, my teeth chattering. My body wasn't used to Fork's low temperatures. It yearned for the smoldering heat waves of Phoenix, of home.

I was too jetlag to cry, otherwise I would've by now. I really didn't want to think about tomorrow. I watched television, I know what happened to new kids on their first day of a new school. People would gossip, and stare at me all day curiously. I didn't mind attention, but I didn't want the entire school bugging me relentlessly all day. Back in phoenix, I had a bunch of friends. I was a part of the crowd, even if the ground I was a part of consisted of what people called 'emo kids.' Don't get me wrong, I'm not emo, and neither were my friends. We just dressed in black a lot and wore clothes outside of the brands like Aeropostale and Hollister. I perfered buying my clothes from Hot Topic. Now, their clothes and merchandise were much more to my tastes. Besides, I liked to stand out like a sore thumb back in Phoenix. I always felt it made me more unique than the blonde Abercrombie bimbo barbies that littered the place.

I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, probably to check on me. I turned on my side, and bundled up into the covers, quickly closing my eyes and feigning sleep. I heard the door crack open as Charlie peered in to make sure I was where I was supposed to be, then silently closed the door and walked into his room. I sighed, turning over on my bed once again. It was official, I detested Forks. I hated the place with a passion. I didn't wanna be here and due to the lightning lighting up the sky, it obviously didn't want me and my negativity here either. I closed my eyes, trying to will myself into sleep by imagining myself back in Phoenix, sitting up and drinking cold chocolate while watching my season DVD's we both liked, like One Tree Hill or Dark Angel. Finally I fell into a light dreamless slumber.

--

**I do not own Twilight, sadly. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to my bish, Kex, for inspiration. Without her, this story wouldn't exist, and I would've probably never again be tempted to make a fic. LOVE YOU KEX!!! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

I rolled over on my side and awoke with a start. The constant raining kept me restless through the night, and after waking up four times before, I decided now was time to get up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. The red numbers started back at me. 5:04 a.m. I groaned, deattaching myself from the warmth of the bed, and stepped on the cold floor, only to yank my leg back up into the bed. Mind as well get a move on, and be early for my first day. I grabbed my rober from the edge of the bed and tied it around me, and leaned off the edge of the bed and grabbed my bed slippers, slipping them unto my cold feet. I yawned as I tried to find my way to the closet in the dark without tripping on something and waking Charlie up. Flipping on the switch in my closet, I looked around, pulling out a black tank top with grey and white flower patterns going down one side, a pair of black leggings, and short jean skirt. I threw the items on the bed, grabbed my necessities bag and walked to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, I combed and blew my hair dry, brushed my teeth, and ran back to my room in a towel. Was the mornings always this freezing? It was like standing in a snow storm in summer wear. I hurriedly changed into my outfit, yanked on my black and white sneakers, and sat down at my vanity to apply my makeup. I usually didn't need to wear much makeup. I always used light colors. I didn't want to go to school in the middle of nowhere looking like a whore with dark MAC makeup smeared all over my pale face, did I? Of course not. I applied some clear lipgloss, since my lips were naturally red. I applied a coat of eyeliner, then mascara, and finally some pale vintage gold eyeshadow. I usually liked to experiment with my colors, but I didn't want to attract more attention than necessarily. Besides, it was raining. How anyone kept their makeup on in the same place all day without mascara running down their eyes was a mystery to me. I pulled my bangs over my left eye, checking my attire in the mirror before exiting my room.

On the way downstairs, I heard Charlie shuffling through his room, probably just now waking up. I looked around the small kitchen and realized that the pale yellow, and blue flowers painted unto the cupboards was my mothers doing seventeen years ago in an attempt to lighten the place up. Why Charlie and Renee decided to run off to the rainest city in the United States was beyond me. I bit my lip, rummaging through the cupboards in search of something to eat. "Aha!" I clamped my mouth shut quickly, already forgetting that Charlie was in the house. I pulled out a box of Captian Crunch and set it on the table, looking through the dish drainer to get a bowl and spoon. I made my way to the fridge and bent down to peer inside. It was almost empty, minus a half carton of milk and leftover pizza. I pulled out the carton of milk and sat it down at the table, seating myself as well.

I ate quickly, and just as I was setting my bowl in the sink, Charlie appeared in the kitchen. "Morning, Bella." Charlie smiled sleepily, and I grinned back, amused. "Morning, dad!" I left Charlie in the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall in the living room. Two minutes to seven. I waved bye to Charlie and pulled on my raincoat, grabbing my messenger bag and purse off the sofa. I didn't know where the school was, but Forks was a small town. It couldn't possibly be that hard to find out where it was. I trudged to the truck, grumbling about the rain. The cab smelled faintly of peppermint and tobacco. Ewww. I would have to find a Wal-Mart or something later to get a car freshener or whatever. The car was old, I could tell. Not just by the exterior, but how it roared to life like a angry bear. I rolled my eyes slightly, adjusting my mirror before backing out of the driveway.

The drive to school was peaceful, for the most part. I followed the flow of traffic into town, and followed a volvo full of teenagers. Gratefully enough, they led me to a red and white brick building. You'd never tell it was a high school. The only thing that sold it out was the green lettering on the biggest building, which I assumed to be the auditorium. Instead of following the pretty volvo to the back where I guessed the student parking lot was, I parked in front of the small building reading 'Front Office' I hurried up the stairs and made it inside. It was toasty, full of fake plants against one wall and a trophy case on the other. I smiled shyly coming up to a woman sitting at the front desk. _At least I'm not overdressed. _I thought to myself noting her red colored shirt with a nametag pinned on the left saying her name was Mrs. Cope. She finally saw me in front of her and raised her eyebrows, as if allowing me to speak. "I'm Isabella Swan." I said simply, watching her put on reading glasses and smiling widely at me. "Oh! The Chief's daughter. Here's your schedule, a map, and a slip. Have your teachers sign it and bring it back at the end of the day. If you have any questions, feel free to come ask me. Hae a good day Isabella!" She smiled again, shoving papers over the desk top at me, and went back to typing on the computer in front of her. I shuffled through the papers before leaving the main office. I folded them up and stuffed them into my purse, so they wouldn't get wet.

I climbed back into my truck and it scared me when it started. I got a few glances from teachers heading to their classrooms, and backed out. I followed the traffic to the parking lot and parked, slidding out of my truck, putting the messenger bag over my body. I hoped I could remember how to get everywhere. I definitaly didn't want to walk around all day with a map in front of my nose like a obsessed bookworm. A boy with spikey hair noticed me, grinning to his friends and walked towards me. "Hi! You must be Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. Welcome to Forks, I really hope you'll like it here. I'm Mike. Mike Newton, but I guessed you already knew that. " I cocked a eyebrow, staring back at him. Did he honestly think he was a celebrity or something that any new student would know who he was? Uhm, ha. No. "Uhm, Bella. Nice to meet you." LIE LIE LIE. H e didn't seem to noticed my annoyed expression, and continuously talked as I walked and he followed to the courtyard. "So, what's your first class, Isabella?" I growled slightly, he didn't seem to notice. "It's Bella." The arrogant annoying smile I already loathed was still upon his face. "Government, with Jefferson." His eyes light up. _Oh, no. Please don't be in that class. Cut me some slack! _"That's great! I have that first period too. Come on, I'll take you." _Overhelpful loyal dog. _I thought bitterly to myself, looking slightly towards the sky. Somebody up there must be cackling at me right now. Grrr.

I followed Mike the Poodle to class. I stood up front, watching the people stare at me and turn around whispering to their friends. So that's how it was going to be. The teacher came in a few minutes later, aigned the slip, and told me to sit next to some kid named Alice. The girl named Alice was definitaly overcheerful for the morning. Not to mention she was probably the prettiest person in the classroom. She had beautiful choppy black hair, and skin paler than mine. But that didn't lessen heer beauty. I figured she may have some Asian origin to her, but she didn't look it. I shrugged inwardly and sat next to the girl. She gave me a comforting smile, leaning over and whispering to me. "I'm Alice, you must me Bella." Wow, she caught on quick. I guessed Mike had already spreaded the word to everyone somehow that I would perfer being called Bella. "Nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled truthfully. She seemed pretty sweet, and she definitaly seemed to be a likeful person. I wouldn't have any problems with her, I hoped.

First period seemed to go on quickly, even though usually when I hated a subject, time slowed down to me and took it's dear sweet time. Appearently after first period was break, so all the students filled out into the courtyard, starting lines for the soda and snack machines. It was a plur of canary yellow rainjackets, and some girls without hoods ran under the overheads on the pathway to escape the rain. I pulled my raincoat on and pulled the hood over my head before exiting into the rain. I had just ate a bowl of cereal not long ago, so I wasn't hungry. I just waited in line for a few minutes and bought me a bottle of sunkist. Before I could even open it, the bell rang, indicating second period. It was only a ten minute break, I guessed as I walked to English. I liked the class, so it shouldn't cause me to much trouble in the work department. I sighed and walked to class, drinking what I could before I entered the classroom, then stuck the bottle into my messenger bag to drink later. No doubt with the weather in this place, the drink would stay cold all day.

English wasn't that bad, I made two new friends. One a short curly headed girl that looked like a Texas big-haired rodeo saloon girl named Jessica, and a prettier, very tall girl named Angela. I liked Angela more. She was shy, and she didn't try to pry into my life asking me stupid questions like Jessica did. I liked people who didn't pry, and Angela didn't feel the need to try and get us both in trouble by questioning me during class as Jessica also did. Okay, so in reality I made one new friend, and two talkative slightly tolerable people, if you counted Mike in that situation as well. Mike, sadly, was in both my first and second period. He sat in the very front of the row, so he couldn't talk to me without risking of getting into trouble with the teacher, but I did see him turn around every two minutes or so to stare at me like I suddenly grew two antlers and a snout. Jerk. Jessica seemed to notice this as well, and obviously didn't like it as I could tell watching her blank expression turn into a snarl, probably angry with me for getting Mike's attention.

Third and fourth period passed slowly, and I began reconizing familiar faces in my classes. The only other person who decided to talk to me was some pimply faced boy named Eric. He even snorted a laugh when he asked why I was so pale if I liked in Phoenix all my life. I glared at him when he seemed to think that me being albino was hilarious. Were all the guys jerks and morons in this school, or just the ones that decided to talk to me? How did the girls live like that, having to go to school with rude testosterone regulated boys everyday. Well, they probably didn't mind, since those guys were nice to them only because they lived in the little hell of Forks, Washington their entire life. Mike followed me to lunch, and I realized I had my last two periods with him as well. Obviously the higher power didn't like me and refused to send me a little peace. Instead they give me a overly helpful dog boy who followed me around like a bloodhound. The world was against me, it was official.

After going through the lunch line with Angela, Mike called and waved me over to his table. Angela was already seating herself down and I quickly sat next to her in favor of the empty seat Mike obviously tried to save for me. I was going to have to do something about him. That's when I first noticed them. All beautiful, all pale, seated in a isolated table near the corner of the lunch room. I reconized one, Alice, from my first period class. She was nice enough. Not to mention the ones surrounding her were all remarkably gorgeous, too. That was so unfair. A entire little population all graced with elegant beauty, while everyone else flunked in comparison to any of them. I realized Jessica was sitting next to me. She had already given me the impression she was a social butterfly aka gossip girl. I nudged her in the arm and she looked up at me. "Hey, who are they?" Jessica followed my glance to the table and snorted. How unladylike. "That's the Cullens and the Hale's. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Twins. The others are the Cullens. Emmett, Alice, and Edward. They're all together, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Suddenly the less muscular male of the bunch, the one with bronze hair, looked at me. He wasn't gawking at me like everyone else in the school seemed to do today, but looked at me curiously. "Which one has the bronze hair?" I asked shyly, looking away from his curious eyes. "That's Edward Cullen. He doesn't date, so forget about it." I smirked to myself. Jess had obviously asked him out before, only to be crushed by a negative answer. I almost laughed imagining that in my head. Edward's lip curled into a smile, like he had heard the entire conversation.

Lunch was soon over. The cute bronze headed boy named Edward did not look at me again. Thankfully, Angela had biology next, too. I was grateful to walk with someone other than Mike. As I entered the classroom, I noticed Edward Cullen sitting by himself in the middle of the classroom. He looked up at me as I walked into the classroom, the same curious expression graced his features again. The teacher came in right in behind Angela and I, and I handed him my slip. He quickly signed it, and had me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself and tell the class full of teenagers a little bit about myself. I could tell I already didn't like Mr. Banner. I hated having about thirty pairs of eyes on me all at once. "Uhm, I'm Bella Swan...I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I just moved here, obviously. And I miss the sun." Mind as well insert a little sarcasm into the introduction. Mr. Banner seated me in the only empty space, right next to Edward Cullen. I walked under a vent and his black eyes glared at me. As I sat down, he sooted his chair as far as he could go and continued to glare at me. What the fuck was his problem? I never did anything to him. I scowled back at him and turned my attention towards the teacher as class began. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, only to hear a low growl emitting from Edward. I turned my gaze towards him. He was glaring at me again, the knuckles on his hand chalk white over the bones, clenching the desk with a death grip. I leaned slightly towards him while the teacher was looking the other way. "What bit your ass?" Edward ignored me, keeping the same position and turned his head to survey the rest of the class, deep in thought. Why did he hate me so much. I sniffed my hair, it was a innocent enough odor. Just the smell of my strawberry shampoo. Everyone else didn't seem to mind the smell.

When class ended, Edward jumped up and walked out of the classroom before anyone had a chance to even get out of their seats. I couldn't possibly be the reason he sat the entire period like he was going to kill someone. Mike, unfortunatly called me down in the hall. I walked faster, trying to get to Gym quickly. That was the first. In Forks, gym was required all four years. It was only two in Phoenix. Forks was my personal hell on earth. Unfortunatly, Mike caught up to me, grabbing my arm with suprising strength. I yanked his grasp on my arm away and scowled. How dare he grab me like that. "Heya, Bella. Why didn't you stop and wait for me? "His expression shifted and he shot me a hideous pout that resembled something of a dog. I smiled to myself at the thought. Appearently, he thought I was smiling at him, so he smiled back. "What'd you do to Cullen? He looked like he wanted to kill someone." I froze on the spot. So that wasn't how he normally acted. My anger flared up inside me wondering why he haed me so much when he didn't even know me. Jerk three of the day. This was beginning to get very annoying.

Gym was a blur. A very long, loud blur. In one hour, I managed to knock four people down, hit two in the head with the basketball, and trip over a flat surface five times. I obviously wasn't the most athletic person in the world. I wasn't athletic in the least, actually. Putting Bella Swan and Sports into the same sentence was dangerous. Just ask one of the six people I managed to hurt in one day. I was a walking health hazzard. Thankfully, I had the ability to push all unpleasant things from memory. The coach told us all to change five minutes before the bell ending the school day. I walked into the locker rooms with the other girls giving me bad looks, especially one named Lauren, who I managed to hit with a basketball less than two seconds it entered my arms. I quickly dressed, hoping to ditch Mike and walked out of the gym just as the bell rang and students began to file out of the buildings and head to the parking lot. I walked to The Thing and threw my messenger bag in before climbing in myself. I leaned my head against the back and sighed, closing my eyes. It had been one hell of a long day.

-

**I do not own Twilight.**

**But I do own my inspiration and the one who yells at me to update, Alex. Well, I like to think so. XD. LOVE YOU ALEXXXXYYY.**


	3. Chapter 3

I licked my dry lips, placing my head into my hands. The teacher continuously droned on about reproduction. Well, duh. What freaking seventeen year old teenager didn't know how reproduction occured? Did they honestly think we still thought storks dropped babies off from the sky or some wacked out shit like that? Uhm, SERIOUSLY. At least Edward seemed slightly amused. He was still sitting at the edge of the table, gripping the desk in a death grip like he had done the previous week, but he seemed to lighten up a little. After my first day he went MIA and didn't show up for school the rest of the week. Today was his first day back, and he seemed like an entirely different person than he was last week. "I should let you know our biology class, combined with my other periods, are going to Italy." Mr. Banner passed out permission slips to us before resuming his speaking. "I want all your parents to sign this if allowed. We are leaving in two weeks for Vulterra. This will be a wonderful learning experience for you all. I'm going to pair you up now, in groups of two. If your partner will not be able to make the trip, I will reassign you. Parker, you will be with Evans. Ryan, Bennett. Johnson, Marks. Davis, Hewitt. Smith, LeBlanc. Robbins, Disbrow. Cullen, Swan.." The teacher continued on with the pairs, but I stopped listening. _He'd have to actually pretend he acknowledged my existence. _I turned my head slightly, watching Edward's expression out of the corner of my eye. He seemed frustrated with himself. Obviously he hasn't gotten over his I-loathe-Bella-Swan fanclub. Peachy. Just peachy. I silently cursed the teacher. Once again the world was against me. Edward looked at me then, as if battling his inner thoughts. "Looks like we're stuck together." I never heard him speak before. I was slightly awed by how musical his voice was. I realized then he had somehow dazzled me, and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

**Two Weeks Later**

I boarded the plane, stumbling all over my own two feet. I had only been on a plane less than a month ago when I was moving away from my mother and Phil, to live with Charlie. I sighed and sat next to Edward on the side I could see out the small window. If someone told me that day in Mr. Banners class when this overextended field trip I would be stuck in a plane next to Edward Cullen, I would've laughed my ass off. He appearently decided the day after we found out about this trip to Italy that he would be polite to me instead of his usual Anti-Bella stance. At least he would behave himself, and if he did that, I would behave, too. Last thing I needed was for us both to get National Security on our asses all because we got into a loud arguement declaring how much he hated me for no reason when I first arrived. It was going to be a long plane ride. I was told it'd take probably all day, literally. Probably half the night, too. I wasn't sure. I stretched out a little and yawned. Edward stiffened next to me. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. The rain pounding on the roof repeatedly was almost enough to drive me mad. A couple more hours of it, and I was sure I would be insane from it. I decided I should at least pass time and try to be nice to Edward. I spent the next few minutes making polite conversation, then we both totaled two hours of the plane ride watching _Underworld_ on my portable DVD player. At least Edward seemed to like the movie, he kept snickering to himself quietly every few minutes for some unknown reason. I eventually fell asleep after our second or third movie.

"Bella. Bella, wake up." I felt a cold hand on my cheek and groaned, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed the plane was slowing down and I was immediately alert. I paniced slightly when I realized I had been asleep for so long, and somehow during my slumber my head ended up on Edward's shoulder. Embarrassed, blood pooled my cheeks and I blushed. I turned my head towards the window, not wanting Edward to see my embarrassment. According to my mother I was like a open book, easily read. Obviously, everyone would figure out whenever I was embarrassed, I would blush tomato red. I looked back at Edward after I was sure the blush had escaped my face and that it was it's normal temperature again. I noted that he was looking around, as if he sensed some sort of change in the atmosphere. He grabbed my hand adn I gasped a little about how cold it was, and a electric current shot up my arm. I was fully aware of what was happening. Edward Cullen was holding my hand, and I didn't even try to snatch it back and reclaim my body parts to myself. Everyone was getting off the plane. We waited until most of the shoving and tight space between the people were off before he leaned over and whispered in my ear that it was time to get off. Edward let me pass him to get in front of him, and I felt dangerously close to the small of my back. He wasn't directly tocuhing me, but he almost was. We both got off the plane and caught up with Mr. Banner and Mrs. Cope who were both calling out names to make sure everyone was there. We all walked over to a bus that looked specifically for tours. As I climbed up the two steps, I noticed the driver's eyes. It was a weird color of burgendy I have never seen on anyone with an eye color like that other than people whose eyes turned red in the flash of a camera. The man's eyes practically glowed red. He looked me up and down and I realized what he was doing. Pervert. Edward growled a little behind me. Why, I don't know. I shoved it to the back of my mind and pushed my way towards the back. Instinct told me to get as far away as possible from people with glowing red eyes. Edward followed me and sat down next to me, even though it wasn't completely necessary.

We arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes and I hurried to get off the bus and far, far away from the bus driver. The girls took line behind Mrs. Cope and the boys behind Mr. Banner. Mrs. Cope handed me a key with a red key chain with the number 23 stitched into it, and told me I would be rooming with Angela. I smiled at Angela, glad to have her on the trip. I would very much so hate to have to room with a ever talkative Jess or Lauren, who seemed to hate my guts. We were told we were not allowed to sneak into the opposite sex's bedroom, and not leave the hotel without permission from one of the chaperones, and failing to do so we would be sent home on the very next flight available. I strode up to my room, Angela beside me, bags in hand and looked around. It was very pretty, for a hotel. It resembled more of a bedroom that belonged in a palace for a hotel. There we're beds, seperated by a nightstand, a tv in the corner with two chairs, and a bathroom and small closet. It was much more suitable than my bedroom back in Forks. I plopped down on the bed next to the window and looked around the room once more. Angela took a shower, but I was too tired to move again. I didn't even bothered to kick off my shows or change into my pajamas, or even place myself between the covers. I laid back on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

I awoke with a start, the memories of the nightmare fading quickly. I gasped out, pulling in huge amounts of air like I had not been breathing for a while during the period I was asleep. I looked around the room for a second, unaware of where I was. The events of yesterday came flooding back to me and I realized I was in the hotel room. Angela was asleep in the bed next to mine, undisturbed. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was only four in the morning. We were supposed to be out with the class to tour the city by eight a.m. I kicked off my shoes and socks and pulled my hair that was stuck on my neck to the top of my head and tied the rubberband on my wrist around my hair. I laid back down, still panting a bit. As I once again drifted to sleep, I became aware of another presence in the room, and for a second, I thought I had seen topaz eyes staring back at me. It wasn't enough to bring me back into conciousness though, so I rolled over and fell into a deep slumber.

I felt something tapping me on the shoulder, shaking me slightly. "Go away, dad." I mumbled into the pillow, trying to smack the hand away from me. "Bella, we leave for the tour in a hour. You have to get up now." My eyes opened slowly, to the dark room, and Angela hovering over me. I yawned and pulled myself out of the bed, moving to the trunk at the edge of my bed where I laid my suitcase on. I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of mermuda shorts and a black boybeater with the MCR logo etched into it, along with clean undergarments and my bag with my bathroom essentials in it. I moved groggily towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I I placed my clothes on the little wire stand and turned on the water til it was hot enough for me.

Fifteen minutes later, I climbed out of the shower reluctantly. The hot water was soothing and unknotted my aching muscles. I quickly pulled a towel around me and hurried blow dried my hair and followed along with my morning bathroom ritual. After changing into my clothes, I added a little lipgloss and eyeliner on. I exited the bathroom to see Angela watching the news in Italian. I wasn't even sure if she could understand a word of it. I knew I sure as hell didn't. The only languages I could speak were English and Sarcasm. I didn't have time to glance at the clock to see what time it is before the door knocked. I opened it to see Mrs. Cope. "Girls, it's time to leave. If your ready go to the lobby." Angela and I walked silently to the lobby. Almost everyone was there. We waited only a couple of minutes before Mrs. Cope came down with everyone else. "I want you all to pair up with your assigned partner." Mr. Banner indicated. Edward was by my side before the sentence was even finished.

We spent the next few hours sight seeing. Mr. Banner had a bunch of documents and read the history of each of the monuments we saw as we went along the way. Around twelve, they left us split up for lunch, with our partners of course. We were supposed to meet back at the gelatto shop in exactly one hour. "Are you hungry Isabella?" I shook my head no, but my stomach decided it was time to be traitor and grumbled. Embarrassment flooded me and I blushed. "Seems like you are." Edward smiled at me, pushing me towards a little restraunt. "You are so pushy!" I glared, and he laughed. "Table for two." The italian hostess smiled at Edward with open warmth, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy looking at me. I wasn't used to be stared at by something so beautiful, so I blushed. It was really becoming a habit, blushing around Edward. The hostess sat us, and told us to enjoy our lunch before slowly walking away back to the hostess stand.

-

Sorry I haven't updated yesterday. I started a new job so yesterday and today I'm training, and then working on friday and saturday nights.

REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY pleaseandthank you?

I don't own Twilight.


End file.
